


Kings Of The World

by Soul4Sale



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath the stars like this, it didn’t matter where they came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while trying to cook. xD Ended up making a huge mess because I’m a klutz. Anyway, this made me feel a little better, so… I hope you guys enjoy!

Dates around Vault 101 had been simple things, when they happened. A trip to the Atrium or the break room at best, or an unsuccessful romp stopped by the other residents at worst. The thing about it was that none of the kids really seemed that interested in one another. 

When Derek had left the Vault, he’d figured his chances for a date went from one percent to negative one-hundred, but he’d been pleasantly surprised. After finally managing to get to The Mall, he’d found the museum that housed Underworld, and for one thousand caps, purchased a man he’d never thought he’d grow close to.

Charon was a man of few words, believing that actions spoke well enough. Perhaps he was ashamed of his voice, maybe he didn’t know what to say, either way, when he did speak, it was always helpful. The man could shoot over his shoulder a week after they started working together and Derek knew he was safe. 

Tentatively, he took off, one night, from Meresti station, heading towards the old drive-in. He’d heard stories about dates at the movies, and, sure, there would be no movie to watch, but he’d packed up a few things to make it worthwhile, he hoped. Dogmeat was even left at the mouth of the Vault so that it would be something special between him and his hopeful lover.

Not a question was asked as the human pulled a tattered blanket from his bag, shaking it out over a relatively level spit of land and looking proud of himself. A few bottles of Nuka-Cola for him (he wasn’t allowed alcohol) and some beer for Charon found their way to one side, and the young sighed contentedly, sitting down and patting the spot beside him.

“Charon? Come sit.” He offered with a smile, watching the man stiffly walk over, milky eyes watching all around them to make sure they were safe enough to take a break.

“What do you need?” Questioned the Ghoul, one brow ridge raised as he watched the other reach for his drink, soon after leaning into his chest.

“Just… Sit with me, for a little bit?” It didn’t sound like any order he’d ever heard. “If we just sit here, for a bit, together… Maybe I’ll forget everything.” _Everything that hurts me._ His mind supplied.

“It is not always good to forget.” Charon reminded, shaking his head slightly as he pulled the other tighter into his body, not wanting him to fall.

“I mean… I’d like to just pretend this is all there is, even for ten minutes. Just you, me and the stars.”

Derek had an odd fascination with the stars, but he supposed that spending his life in a Vault would do that to him. As they rested together, comfortable and quiet, the human hummed, and there was an odd sense of royalty that the stars overhead added to it. Derek felt like they were the kings at the top of the world; nothing could touch them and nothing would ever be as important as this moment. Between one blink and the next, he’d found himself comfortably settled into Charon’s lap, sleepily lounging with his calves pressed to Charon’s shins. Somehow, he knew this was where he was meant to be right now.

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up a bit differently than I’d expected, but that’s fine. xD I’m hoping that you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
